Nanako's Fang
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Ever wondered why Kuroi Sensei has a fang? We'll go back to her childhood to see how this happened. Not real and PURELY fanmade. One-shot. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of Lucky Star. This is what I think would be cool to happen, and be a little bit of fake background on everyone's favorite sensei, but this is not real. It's just my imagination running a little crazy from lack of laptop time. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Nanako's Fang

The young blond sat in front of her computer, tongue sticking out, hands preoccupied with the controls she had memorized, and were now putting to good use. "She was right!" The girl exclaimed, green eyes lighting up. "The gameplay experience gets way better if you hook up a Nintendo 64 controller to your tower!" It had been a process that had taken the girl about a week, however, in her need to find a cable that would make the controller USB compatable as well.

"Nanako!" The girl heard her mother yell from downstairs. "Nanako! Dinner's ready!" The girl didn't answer at first, but when her mother kept pressing for an answer, even threatening to come upstairs and take her computer, the girl was forced into a reply.

"Be right down, Ma!" She screamed, never tearing her eyes from the monitor, even for a split second.

"No! Come down now!"

"But I'm the middle of a game! If I quit now, my platoon is gonna get-!"

"Nanako!" Her mother called her game yet again. "Come down _this instant_!" The girl finally gave in, allowing a sigh to escape her lips, revealing her perfectly straight teeth, as she put her controller on the desk and quickly typed to her online friends that she was being pressed to go eat dinner. She then jumped up and sprinted down stairs, her feet touching down on the bottom level as her mother finished saying "two." Nanako was quite annoyed, though she couldn't help smiling as her mother ruffled her hair and lead her to the table, where her father sat, waiting for the two. As the blond had expected, they hadn't started eating without her, not even putting a single piece of the steak on a plate.

"Hi, Daddy!" Nanako yelled, skipping to her dad and throwing her arms around him. She hadn't seen him all day, as he was working over-time, most likely to feed his daughter's video game addiction. That was something about he parents. They were two of four people, that she knew in person, who would accept her for the fact that she was an otaku, and obsessed with video games. The only other people were her teacher and her best friend, both of them having grown quite fond of gaming themselves. As Nanako sat down, there was a crash from the back of the house, causing her father to jump up, and her mother to take a step toward the girl. Her mother leaned down and put her lips to her ear, speaking so quietly that the blond could barely hear her.

"Don't make a sound, but go upstairs." She commanded as Nanako shook her head, standing up while tip-toing towards a bat that they kept in the corner of the room. Her father had grabbed another one that they kept by the door, as the neighborhood they were living in had a record of crimes in the past. She watched as her father entered the room the crash had come from, only to go wide-eyed and feel her blood run cold as she heard a familiar bang sound.

"D… Daddy!" She screamed, going to run into the other room, only to have her mother grab her arm and force her upstairs.

"No…! Nanako…!" She hissed. "Go upstairs and take the bat. Don't come down, no matter what you hear." The blond began to protest, but did as she was told when she saw the look in her mother's eyes. She could never win an argument. Disgruntled, she whipped around, entering her bedroom and shutting and locking the door, just as the man who had entered their house went into the room with Nanako's mother.

"Well, well, well." He gave a crooked smile. "And are you the only one here?" He asked, sneaking galnces around the room. The woman stood strong, giving a nod.

"Yes." Her response was a growl, her eyes hardening, hiding her lie.

"Is that so? You sure you don't got any brats roaming around?" She woman nodded.

"I'm sure." Her gaze drifted down to the gun, the slightest spark of fear igniting in her eyes. "So if you're gonna kill me, you might as well do it now." The man gave a laugh.

"Oh, but what fun would there be in simply ending you?" He questioned, drawing closer to the now widowed woman, until he was close enough that he could whisper in her ear, causing her fists and jaw to clench, as a cold sweat rolled down her face. "I'm gonna make you suffer…"

The teen was hyperventilating as she fumbled with her phone in her hands for a few seconds, before dialing nine-one-one, a response coming on the other end the second she put the phone to her ear. "Hello, this is nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" The required senetence spoken by the lady on the other end.

"There's a strange man in my house!" The blond girl nearly yelled into the phone, giving the woman the adress as well. "I… I think he killed my Dad, and I dunno what's gonna happen to my Mom, and… and…" Nanako began to break down as tears spilled from her eyes. "And I'm _scared_!" Her voice broke on the last word, her fears rising. "I don't wanna die…! I don't wanna _die_!" The woman could tell she was obviously distressed, and she tried to calm her down.

"It's ok. Calm down. I'm gonna send the police, alright? Just stay on the phone with me. And what's your name?"

"Nanako…" She replied with simply her name, not wanting to talk anymore, tears still running silently down her face as she clenched her teeth together. How could this have happened? She had seen Anime where stuff like this had occurred, but she never imagined she'd actually be in this situation. Never imagined that she would have to live this way. Her father had definitely been shot, and it was only a certain amount of time until her mother was too. What the girl would give to charge down the stairs at that moment, and set the crook straight.

"Nanako? We're sending out some squad cars right now. They'll be there in a little while." Nanako began to respond, but her bedroom door was thrown open, causing her to jump and turn toward the enterance to her room, seeing the face of an unfamiliar man, but she knew exactly who he was. He quickly aimed the gun and shot, destroying Nanako's phone without doing any bodily harm to the teen. The distressed girl stood, not knowing what to do-not knowing what she SHOULD do-as the man stepped closer.

"Well, there _is _a runt running around here." Nanako's heart raced as she studied the floor, her eyes widening.

"I knew I heard you scream when I killed your father." Nanako gasped as she looked up into his eyes, her entire being trembling. He gabbed her wrist and pulled her in closer. "Let's at least hope you're more compliant than your mother." The girl looked up, glaring into his eyes.

"Wha… What'd you do to my Mom?" She screamed, as he gave an evil grin.

"Oh, nothing. She was too… _feisty_, for my tastes." There was a pause. "So I killed her, as well." Nanako's breath became unsteady as she dropped to the ground, her hand finding a spot to rest on her chest. She couldn't meet the eyes of the murderer anymore, as he leaned down, whispering into her ear in the same fashion as he had done to her mother. "Let's see if you're any good." He then ripped her shirt, revealing her bra, and causing more tears to well up in her eyes as she cringed and screamed. She took one piece of advice her father had taught her, and put it to good use-sweep the knee. Using her arm, she did so and got up, sprinting for the door. The man picked up the gun, not letting his quarry get away so easily. He chased after her, it taking no effort for him to catch her and pistol-whipped her with his hand gun. She fell to the ground, feeling blood pour outta her mouth where she'd been hit.

_I don't wanna… die… _She thought, her last memory being her front door being broken down. _I won't… die… here…_

* * *

The woman stood in the school bathroom, staring at her fang in the mirror. The dentist had offered to fix it, but she had refused. From that day, it was a living memory of what had happened, and what senseless behavior had taken her parents from her. "Mmm…? Kuroi Sensei?" Asked te small bluenette. "Is there something wrong with your tooth?" Nanako looked down at the girl, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"No. It's perfect, exactly the way it is."


End file.
